


【影日】他的猫猫

by Sodacracker_R



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodacracker_R/pseuds/Sodacracker_R
Summary: 两只大猫和一个omega
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 11





	【影日】他的猫猫

**Author's Note:**

> 前篇指路《他的猫》。

日向把钥匙放在玄关处的柜子上，脱了外套走近屋内，没有打开客厅的灯，在黑暗中轻手轻脚地打开了卧室的房门。  
房门在身后被轻掩上，锁舌缓缓回扣的声音在寂静的屋内响起，日向把灯开到最低档，走到了衣柜门前。  
他叉着腰，做了一次深呼吸，一把拉开了柜门。  
“影山——！”  
脚边的衣服堆了一地，衣架空空如也，自己的衣服全都散落在底层，和他养的那只大黑猫身上。  
空气中信息素的味道熏得他腿软，黑猫的脑袋拱进了他的衣服里，听到熟悉的声音后缓缓扭过头，眼神尚且算得上危险，模样却相当滑稽。  
这就是他的Alpha，一只大猫。  
一到易感期连人的模样都无法彻底维持，躲在衣柜里，把自己的衣服丢出去，又把日向的衣服扒拉到身边，筑起属于自己的巢穴，一只看似可怕的凶兽。  
日向正想要大笑影山的滑稽模样，手还未碰到衣柜门，里头的黑猫却像是终于从乱七八糟的衣服中回过神，大掌一伸就将他推了出去，自己跟着扑上前，将日向拍在了铺满衣服的地毯上。  
“我不是说不要弄乱衣柜了吗？！”他教训着，知道没什么用，还是用手去推在脖颈间嗅着气息的大脑袋，“喂影山！你有没有听我说话！”  
“吵死了。”后者怒吼一声，身形变成了人的模样，收不回去的耳朵尖抖了抖，似乎在告诉日向自己很不耐烦。  
黑色的长尾在地上用力拍打，接着卷到了人类的裤子边缘，与凶猛的外表截然相反的软毛蹭过肚脐，感受到对方的肚子往里缩，便更加放肆地往下压。  
“喂……”推拒的动作变轻了，日向的双手离开他的下巴，顺着优越的下颚线往上攀，捉住了两只躲闪的耳朵，不住地揉捏，像是只要用对待小猫的方法对待影山，影山就会朝他撒娇一样地喵喵叫。  
喵喵叫是不可能的，咬在脖子上的力道反而更大了，犬齿在颈间皮肤上滑过，影山咬着他的脖子警告：“不要摸，呆子。”  
耳朵被捏在人类的手中，对方无视了他的警告，开始去碰他的耳根，将那处抚得发热，惹得影山怒意横生，将流连在外的尾巴探进了脐下的位置。  
“给我好好做啊。”易感期的alpha没多少耐心，尾巴裹住了挺立的性器，细细的绒毛摩过顶端的小孔，搔得躺在身下的人拱起了腰部，热液沾湿了卷在性器上的茸毛。  
“哈…恩…”昏暗的灯光下，日向双颊好似酿红的名酒，舌尖吐露出半截，喘着气挑逗正在摸他腺体的影山，“那你恩……喵一声给我听听啊。”  
“喵。”  
还没确认影山是不是真的学了一句猫叫，脖颈突然被抬起来，尖牙立时刺穿了后颈的皮肤，信息素开始源源不断地涌入身体中。  
实在是太多了，人类的双腿微微颤抖，张着嘴没能发出半点声音，好像自己也变成了另一只猫，被对方咬住了后颈，承受精液的浇注。  
但影山甚至还没有真正的插进来，不过是在渴求信息素的交融而已。  
日向根本没办法思考自己能不能真正地适应这种将人逼疯一样的快感，每一次影山咬住他的脖颈，他都无法自控地失去知觉，呼吸似乎跟着停止，快意达到极致宛若在体验濒死的感受。  
他抖着身子抽搐了几下，前端的高潮被交换信息素的舒爽掩盖，精液射在裤子里，白色的液体沾上了黑猫的尾巴。  
影山是一只大猫，他比普通人类更爱啃咬脖颈，叼着脖子就像操控了人类的生命，尖牙停留的时间比普通人长许多，像是要把喜欢的日向的信息素都洗净，从里到外染上自己的味道才满意。  
他满意了，尖牙退出来，换上舌头舔舐那两处涌出鲜血的红点，鼻尖充盈着omega反应过激而释放的更多的信息素，感到熟悉的香气越来越浓郁，意识到他的Omega被迫进入了发情期。  
他抬头，重新撑到日向的上方，对方显然还没有回过神来，痴痴地望着头顶的天花板，仿佛变成了他一手调教成的专属于自己的玩偶，任他掠夺和索取，无止尽地让这荒唐的爱延续下去。  
心中的恶劣因子开始作祟，影山用湿濡的尾巴拉下他的裤子，勾起来甩到了衣服堆里，欺身堵住了对方合不上的嘴。  
他的长舌在日向的口中翻搅，尾巴跟着往穴口里钻，下面的穴道和上面的口腔一样湿热，穴肉推挤着迎接异物的入侵，唾液和体液从不同的地方流出来，顺着身体流到身下的衣物上。  
影山最近逐渐明白更多的人类行为，如果要给他此刻的状态下定义的话，他应该是在侵犯日向。毕竟日向倒在地上，仰着脑袋随他动作，他的舌尖肆意地压着后者的舌尖，吞噬着他的肉体，用信息素这种不公平的方式占有伴侣的灵魂，让人类失魂落魄，沉沦荒淫，最终归属于野兽。  
虽然这是错误的，是有违人伦的，但都与他无关，因为他只是凶兽，他的本性就是将想要的东西占为己有。  
他舔弄了半晌，尾巴开始进出时日向终于回过神，抵着他的舌尖回应，手臂绕到他的身后，抚摸影山结实的后背。  
日向最后一件衣服被丢掉的时候，门外传来刺耳的声响。  
他推推准备低头的人，努力将视线聚焦到门边，分神使身上的人感到不满，尾巴往里用力一伸就剐蹭过最敏感的地方。  
“啊！”他发出短促的叫声，怪异的声响随之停了下来，随后又接着响起，紧接着是锁舌滚动的声音，视线中是从缝隙中挤进来的黑猫脑袋。  
——日向养的第二只大猫。  
说不上大，比化成大猫的影山小上一圈，用人类的算法来看，是一个还不懂得变形的十几岁小孩，与二十几岁的影山比确实要稚嫩不少。  
影山讨厌第二只猫，原因是它和自己没差。  
当时日向抱着浑身是伤的小猫，问炸了一身毛的影山什么意思，影山吼了他好几声，说什么也不愿意解释。  
日向便很不在意地把另一只猫也当作影山飞雄，听起来比叫自己还亲切，因为日向叫自己影山，却叫那只新来的野猫飞雄。  
影山很嫉妒，很生气。  
大抵是日向的信息素从房间里溢出去，缩在客厅睡觉的小猫嗅到了发情的气息，才在门外骚扰一般地挠门。  
所以说早就让日向把它丢掉，烦死人了。  
“飞雄？！”日向吓得瞬间清醒过来，后穴下意识地绞紧，撑着身子往里躲，奈何身上不着片缕，下身还和他的猫连在一起，羞得满面通红，抓着影山的手臂慌张道，“赶紧出去！”  
对方似是没听懂，在这方面他和影山简直如出一辙——只听自己想听的，不想听的就装作自己是只普通的小猫，歪着脑袋假装在研究他说的什么话。  
易感期的alpha领地意识极强，影山瞪着走近的小猫，前掌化为兽形在地上狠拍，告诫对方不要靠近，后者置若罔闻，一步步地小跑到了两人身边，露着锐利的目光看着赤裸的二人。  
按理说来两个alpha无论如何都会相斥，然而影山吼过一声后便不再吼叫，带着怒气拔出湿淋淋的尾巴，甩动间体液飞溅到另一只猫的脸上，被对方伸出的舌头舔干净了。  
尾巴进入得太深，往外拔时人类发出了长长的粘腻鼻音，吸引了黑猫的注意力，它低下头，试探着用鼻尖贴了贴日向的鼻尖，被对方躲过后又用舌头舔了舔前者的微张的唇缝，没给日向说不的机会，无师自通地将舌头伸了进去。  
影山大概在发火，抬起日向的腿就顶了进去，生生将人撞得往前移了不少，唇舌脱离了家猫的玩弄，漏出了高亢的叫声。  
他扯动嘴角，朝另一头的大猫望了一眼，腰身开始动作，把人撞得摇晃，鼻尖蹭到了猫咪的毛发，断断续续地喊着“先停下”。  
另一个影山复又低下头，四肢放平趴在前方，专心地舔弄着人类的口唇，尾巴左右甩动，表示心情尚可。  
日向每被用力顶弄一次，前额就埋进趴在前头的大猫的胸前，视线被遮住了，连原本隐约可见的天花板都看不见。  
大猫舔了一会，似乎从中得到了启发，站起身往前倾，小心翼翼地舔了舔日向胸前挺立的红点。  
“啊啊——！”后穴喷涌出一股热潮，紧闭门窗的室内信息素愈浓，大猫似乎没想到会得到如此激烈的反应，受到鼓舞一般又舔了一次，惹得人类抖着手抓住他的前肢，颤声道，“别舔了…别舔……呜…”  
它抬头与认真操弄的影山对视了一眼，与人类不同的粗粝的舌头碾过红肿的乳粒，将原本的小点玩弄得更加肿大，交合处一片泥泞，分明已经被影山浇灌干净的信息素释放得更加凶狠，明显多得过头了。  
大猫像在吸吮母乳一般小口舔吸着omega的胸部，把胸前舔得水亮，使还未怀孕的omega看起来像是会挤出乳液，喂养新的小猫。  
它痴愣地看着失神的日向，对方眼睛合起一半，后穴泛滥得响起响亮的水声，跟着起伏的动作含含糊糊地叫着。  
“喂，”影山把他喊醒，主动避开了叫他的名字，“继续。”  
他们果然相斥，后者不满地吼了一声，日向听不懂，紧接着便感到影山的动作越来越不收敛，一下肏进了生殖腔内，速度不减地往里顶。  
大猫又吼了一声，往前走了几步，张嘴含住了前端半挺立的性器，吞咽时比头一次的影山还要生涩，舌头卷着性器上下撸动，前后的快感交织在一起，日向爽得脚趾都蜷缩了起来，肌肉无法放松，夹紧了影山的腰。  
理智不断地想要喊停，身体却一次次将它逼走，放荡地享受着自己养的两只大猫玩弄，前面去了第二次，被大猫吞干净了，后面的软肉被粗长破开，顶得灵魂都好像脱离了躯体，快感堆积着与体液往外涌，汇集在身后的小穴内，逐渐临近高潮。  
“影山…影山……”他叫着影山的名字，伸手却只能抱到上方大猫的脑袋，“唔…我要去呜……”  
影山没回应，大猫开始舔他的小腹，性器在他的体内肏得不留余力，后穴高潮的水流和喷射进生殖腔的精液混在一起，堵在了肚子里，又随着影山的退出流到腿间。  
影山还是同样的习惯，将他翻了个面，让他跪趴在地上，外流的精液止住了，开始往穴道内里淌。  
他平缓着呼吸，胸口蹭到了身下的衣服，后穴还在下意识地收缩，心想这次被飞雄打断了，没来得及让影山做避孕措施，正准备叫对方去拿药，后肩处却一重，有什么软垫一样的东西压在了他的身上。  
日向扭过头，发现是刚才在他前方的猫，而他的前方，已然换成了影山。  
“……什么？ ”他睁大眼睛，影山托起他的手臂，让他趴到自己的腿上，鼻尖马上碰到了刚才在他体内作案的凶器。  
尚未理清头绪，又有什么挤开张合的后穴，一点一点地往里推。  
“飞雄？”他不敢相信地确认，声音反倒刺激了身后年轻的alpha，对方按住他的肩膀，蛮横地肏进了软热的后穴中。  
“等一下！”日向叫道，大猫尝试着往里顶弄了一下，觉得人类适应良好，接着又往里抽动。  
它的主人额发湿透了，紧张地扭头看它，脸颊贴在某人的性器上，随着顶弄的动作摩擦。  
青涩的alpha食髓知味，一边舔着主人汗湿的后背，一边就着另一个自己的精液直接捅进了生殖腔，听到主人悦耳的哭叫声，动作开始大开大合。  
“不行……飞雄…啊……！”  
它立起一些，猫咪的倒刺使结合处无法分离，人类的躯体跟着抬起，影山固定住跟前的日向，防止他歪倒。  
“日向。”影山的尾巴伸到前方，在他的唇边扫弄，痒意迫使他张开了嘴，顺着姿势含住了嘴边的性器。  
他自觉地扶住了挺立的粗大，口腔包裹着前端，舌尖在顶端绕着圈，看似乖巧地挑逗。  
影山闭了闭眼，觉得日向此人有时候真的分不清好坏和利弊，不管是不是有意为之。  
他用尾巴按住日向的后脑，伴着另一人的频率一下一下地按着，感受到小小的口腔做着吞咽的动作，下腹跟着绷紧。  
两边的动作不停，仿佛较劲一般，谁也不愿意先收手，人类夹在中间，呻吟都被性器阻塞，后腰受不住地往下塌，臀部却无法脱离交合。  
也许他不适合养猫，他们不懂得人类的规则，还容易受到兽性的支配，最后遭到袭击的一定是自己。  
但如果不救下他们，他也会后悔。  
思维还想继续挣扎，被咬过的后颈处又被叼住，头顶上传来影山的吼叫，还有十几岁的飞雄舒服到无意识发出的呼噜声。  
它比影山小，可以做到以猫咪的形态咬破腺体处的皮肤，注入同样的信息素。  
前后一起接纳了精液和过量的信息素，日向几近昏厥，脱力地躺在化成大猫的影山身上，双腿则架在另一只猫的肚皮上。  
他差点以为自己会因为快感而昏死。  
“是我的。”迷糊间，他听到两只大猫似乎正在说话。  
“肯定是我的！”这道声音稚嫩一些。  
“我的更深，”影山在讲话，“幼崽肯定是我的！”  
“我更晚！是我！”另一个影山。  
日向头疼地揪了揪手边的软毛，又踢了一脚架着的肉体，怒道：“都说了我不会生小猫啊！笨蛋山！”  
全是笨蛋。  
  
注：更晚的意思是猫咪交配时倒刺会刮掉上一个交配者留下的精子（。

**Author's Note:**

> 猫片结束。


End file.
